The invention relates generally to combination infant strollers and high chairs and more specifically a device of this type that are vertically adjustable for selectively changing the seat elevation while maintaining the vision of the infant substantially perpendicular with the device's supporting surface.
Many different forms of infant chairs and strollers have been in existence for many decades. Although these various prior devices have achieved varying degrees of success, they all have a common disadvantage for the infant user. The infant seat is not vertically adjustable to an elevation where the infant is at eye level with a standing or seated parent or adult. The child must either continue to strain his neck to look up or the parent or attendant is forever bending down to satisfy the needs of the infant. Another rather apparent deficiency with these prior art devices is the lack of support provided for the legs and feet of the infant. Generally, the infant's legs and feet dangle from the seat or a fixed support is provided that does not take in account the size of the infant or the position of the infant in the seat. Most, if not all, strollers now in use position the child so low to the supporting surface that noxious fumes from vehicles are continuously inhaled by the infant or the infant is undesirably bothered by animals.
Obviously it would be advantageous from both the infant's and parent or attendant's standpoint to provide a stroller-high chair where the infant can be positioned at an elevated level and the legs and feet can be continuously supported.
These and various other problems with existing apparatus of this type have not been overcome until the emergence of the instant invention.